


Guac

by fabric_hands



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laughter, More tags to be added, One-Shots, its all headcanons really, or Bi, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: What do you call two cookies who fall in love? A batch made in heaven!Alt summary: Everyone loves Avocado Cookie.(Avocado cookie/ other cookie fics!! Requests are open!)





	1. Avocado and Blackberries

No matter how hard she tried, the efforts Avocado made to make Blackberry laugh were... fruitless.

Even a pun as great as that wouldn’t make her laugh! It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Avocado could make anybody laugh, anyone at all! Puns and jokes and goofs— those were her thing.

She has bested just about everyone. Lemon couldn’t help but chuckle when she commented on his sour attitude. Dr. Wasabi cackled at her remarks on his spicy actions, and how she condi-meant what she said. Even Tiger Lily, who for awhile, Avocado thought didn’t understand English, laughed at her saying that her tiger was purr-fect; that was one of the most basic jokes in the book, and Lily loved it!

But it seemed as if Blackberry was unbreakable. None of Avocado’s efforts were enough.

But this would be it. Finally, Avocado would say something to make Blackberry laugh. Some clever wordplay concoction would be sure be that berry’s jam.

Avocado sidled up to the cookie nonchalantly, pretending to be focusing on her sword. “Hey, Blackberry.”

She looked up quietly from her lap with an air of elegance. “Hello, Miss Avocado.”

”Ooh, Miss?” Avocado cracked a crooked grin. “Shoot! Really crankin’ Up the charm, huh?”

”I suppose.”

”Well, no need t’ butter me up,” she grinned before she even said the punchline. “There’s already enough in m’ recipe!”

Blackberry nodded curtly. “Yes, much recipe calls for butter as well. I cannot imagine what our caloric intake would be if we were made with any more.”

It fell flat. Flatter than a sheet of tinfoil. But that was okay, because tinfoil could be folded, or balled, up, so it wouldn’t be flat!

...Okay, sometimes she got lost on the metaphor, but she got the point.

Avocado held back a grimace, not ready to give up. “Wow, yer real...sharp.” She brandished her sword, with another grin.

”I don’t deserve such praise.” Blackberry smiled humbly. “But thank you.”

Not as sharp as Avocado thought. The jokes were either goin completely over her head, or this cookie thought she was being serious. Lowering her sword quietly, Avocado inhaled.

Okay. Time for the rapid fire.

”Yer some smart cookie,” That one never failed. “But you’re real good under pressure, too! Y’ never crumble. No one ‘round you ever feels crummy.”

Blackberry scratched at her face, her calm and collected facade wearing away a little bit. She tried her best to maintain her composure. “That’s— That’s very kind of you, Avocado.”

”Of course! Awful sweet, too. ‘N by the way—“

Before Avocado could deliver a final pun that she was sure to seal the deal, she was interrupted.

“Excuse me!” Angel cookie interjected. “Miss Blackberry, I need you for a moment.”

The cookie stood, brushing off the front of her dress elegantly. “Well,” She said, apt. She had collected herself. “I must go. I apologize for cutting our conversation short.”

”Oh,” Avocado said, a little disappointed. “Naw, that’s fine. Y’go an’ do yer work, Ms. Berry.”

”Thank you. Until next time.”

”It’s been berry nice!” Avocado grinned.

Blackberry gave a slight smile, then turned.

Avocado sighed, and stood. Maybe next time, she would make her laugh.

As she walked away, BlackBerry put a hand to her mouth, her face getting hot. Throughout that entire time, through that whole conversation... was Avocado flirting with her? Saying all those kind things, being so sincere...

Blackberry was completely emamored. But she just stood straight, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and continued to walk. She had no time to be infatuated— she had work to do.


	2. Frozen Avocado

Ice’s hand tensed around Avocado’s, her thick fingers clasping tightly around the side of her hand. Their elbows ground against the table, each exerting an unending force. They had been at it for a while, neither one lookin like they would back down.

Arm wrestling always got a little too competitive.

Ice huffed, trying to summon all of her strength. She bit her lip in determination, straining, while the other cookie smiled.

”If it’s too hot for ya, Icy,” Avocado said through a grit grin. “You should get out of the oven.”

”Shut up.” Was Ice’s only retort. She hissed.

”You’re melting.”

”I’m solid,” she grunted, shoving her hand, causing Avocado’s hand to move. “As an iceberg.”

Taken aback, Avocado tried to regain her strength. “Ooh! Firing back! You’re awful cold, for such a hotheaded cookie.”

Ice bit her lip, trying not to crack a grin. It was a matter of both intimidation, and also not losing her strength. No matter how dumb Avocado’s jokes were.

Their back and forth was constant. It almost seemed like Ice was edging Avocado cookie’s hand to the table, but the other always retaliated with a smile. It was ridiculous how tough this cookie was— but she was a smithy, of course she had to be strong!

Ice Candy admired that. She admired it... an awful lot.

”I’ve almost got ya.” Ice said, teeth grit.

“Workin’ hard, huh?” Avocado smiled. “Careful that doesn’t— backfire!”

Avocado swung her shoulder for extra force to bring Ice down, driving her fingers in tighter into her hand. Ice grunted again, almost losing her hold. Ice had to grip the table with her free hand.

”That’s how it is, huh?” Ice smirked, straining. “Well, I’m a star hockey player. I _rink_ I’ll do well.”

Avocado blew a raspberry and gave her a thumbs down with her free hand. “Boo. Penalty for bad pun!”

While Avocado was distracted by the bad joke, Ice Cookie got the upper hand. With immense force, she jerked her hand downward, easily slamming Avocado’s thick arm against the table.

In shock, Avocado exclaimed “Oh, puck!”

Ice laughed uproariously, thrusting her hands in the air. “Finally! Those extra weights paid off!”

The other cookie sighed. “There goes my winning streak.”

”Looks like revenge is best served... cold.”

Avocado’s face split in a grin, and she clapped a hand on her shoulder. “You’re alright, Ice Candy. You’re alright.”

Ice smiled back, and sat back down. “Round two?”

She sat down as well and held out her hand. “Round two.”

And when Avocado took her hand, Ice Candy hopes her helmet hid her blush.


	3. Tea and Avocado Pits

“Hoo hoo...” 

The voice wasn’t an unfamiliar one, but one that many were wary of. Matcha Cookie was a daft kind of character, always giggling to herself about who even knew what. Most cookies didn’t really talk to her. Often shy and unable to properly communicate with people, she now stood, hunched, near Avocado Cookie.

The larger of the two turned, confused at the laughter. She was used to laughter, but not before she had even said a joke. Oh, well. Avocado would never turn down a friendly conversation with a fellow cookie.

“Matcha?” Avocado asked. “Hey, there.”

”Hoo hoo...” Matcha covered her mouth with a long sleeve, presumably hiding a smile. “You’re quite funny, Avocado.”

”Huh? Thanks.” She smiled broadly, boasting her crooked teeth. “But I haven’t even said anythin’ funny yet.”

”You’re always very funny.” Matcha giggled even more, a little louder and more frantic this time. “Even when you aren’t telling jokes! Hoo hoo!”

Avocado scratched at the back of her neck, embarrassed but happy at the praise. “Yeah, well— I do m’ best.”

”Hoo hoo!” Matcha continued to laugh louder unprompted, as if Avocado had just told her the funniest joke once the world. “I just wanted to tell you that! It was important to me!” She laughed harder.

She laughed along with Matcha. “Hey! ‘Hoo hoo’ you laughin’ at?”

This just caused Matcha to cackle louder, hunching even deeper and burying her face in her long, thick sleeves. Her horns bounced along with her shoulders as she laughed.

Avocado laughed louder at the pure joy and excitement coming off of Matcha, and laughed along with her. Why were they both laughing so hard? Avocado didn’t know, but she wasn’t complaining. The two descended into a pile of cackling messes, Avocado getting stitches in her sides and wheezing.

Matcha shot up, still laughing and covering her face, and ran away.

As Avocado caught her breath from the impromptu laughter, the “hoo hoo hoo”s got further away, as a lovestruck Matcha made her escape.


	4. Orange Juice and Guacamole

“Ever played tennis, big guy?” Orange cookie smiled.

The clanking of hammer on anvil stopped abruptly, Avocado wiping the sweat from her forehead. The smithy was hot, and filled with the heat of nearby ovens cooking up new weapons. She had a large, thick hammer in her hand. Avocado had been hammering on a new kind of sword when Orange invited herself in. She didn’t hear her come in.

”Who’s there?” Avocado said, looking through the smoke. It was too thick to see anything— they must have only been standing at the entrance.

”It’s just Orange.” She raised a hand in a friendly hello.

Avocado lifted up her goggles, squinting through the plumes of smoke. She could finally make out the figure, and smiled. “Hey, Orange!”

Orange was nice enough. She was sporty, and Avocado could respect that. They never had any big connections (and Avocado always got stumped when trying to make up puns for this cookie— nothing rhymes with Orange!) Do then never talked. But Avocado always welcomed visitors.

Moving up out of the smoky interior, Avocado made her way into the fresh air, greeting Orange. “Hi there, fruit.”

”Orange you glad to see me?” The cookie laughed.

Avocado snapped her fingers. “Damn, I was ‘bout t’ say that.”

The cookie laughed again, then brandished her racquet. “Anyway, did you her what I said? About tennis?”

Avocado cocked her head. “Tennis?” she looked at the other cookie confusedly.

Orange smiled again, cheeky. “Yeah, tennis. You should play sometime. Ever thought about joining a team?”

She crinkled her brow. “Nah, can’t say I have.” 

The citrus cookie walked deeper into the smithy, looking around invasively at all the weapons adorning the walls. The deeper you got, the less smoke there was. She tapped her chin as she observed a large pie slice battle axe, mounted sideways on two hooks. 

“Why do you ask, kid citrus?” Avocado piped up, following her from behind.

”Do you use weapons as big as these?” Orange pointed at the axe.

”...Nah, not normally.”The bigger cookie started taking off her gloves, dusting off her hands. She walked over to Orange as she spoke. She wasn’t really sure what to make of the subject change, but she would never turn down talking about her weapons. “Mostly just my sword, ‘r my shield. But I can handle it just fine.”

Orange grinned again, that cheeky little childish smile. Her eyes fluttered when she said “Prove it.”

Avocado lifted a brow, then grinned back. “Don’t underestimate me.”

The cookie gestured to the axe as if saying ‘be my guest’.

Grabbing the axe by the handle, with one hand, she lifted it off of the hook mounts. She brandished it proudly, spinning it through her fingers a few times, just to show off. “What’d I tell ya, huh? Piece of cake. Or, should I say, easy as pie?”

Orange squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together. “Yes! That is the kind of arm strength I need on my team!”

”On yer team?” Avocado laughed, rubbing the back of her neck with her non-axe wielding hand. “Shoot, I’m flattered.”

”No, really!” Orange smiled. “I would really love it if you joined my team.”

Avocado’s crooked smile turned into a look of surprise. “Really?”

”Yeah!” Orange started bouncing on her toes. “Ohh, we would win every kind of championship. I bet you have a mean backhand. Oh, oh! We should start soon, and play a doubles match! That would be—“

”’M awful happy y’ want me t’ join you ‘n tennis.” Avocado smiled, but then exhaled. “But I’m a touch too busy with m’ smithing. Gotta make weapons for everybody.

Orange’s face fell. “Oh.”

Nervously, Avocado put out a hand. “I-I’m sure that I could make s’me time eventually! I-I’m sorry.”

The smaller cookie sighed, then put on a smile again. “No, it’s okay. It was a weird question to ask.”

”It wasn’t weird. In fact,” Avocado nudged her with her elbow. “I find your moxie quite a-peel-ing.”

Orange chuckled at that, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re the pits, Avocado.”

”And you’re the seeds!” Avocado laughed.

Turning on her heel, Orange just waved. “I can’t take all these puns anymore. I need to leave.”

”Okay, but come back any time!” Avocado cupped her hands around her mouth. “I’m JUICE around the corner!”

When Orange was out of sight, Avocado put the axe back on the mantle. She reviewed that last joke. A bit of a stretch, but that was alright. Eventually, the amount of puns she could make would be... fruitful.


	5. Mustard-Covered-Avocado

Cynical and unwavering, Mustard was a real rebel girl. She was filled with moxie and a lack of care of the status quo— but she wasn’t apathetic to the people around her.

Avocado was one of the few cookies that didn’t fall for her tough facade. Sure, at first she left her alone, but now the two were friends. Avocado’s natural warmth and friendliness drew in Mustard easily; and besides, she helped out with Wasabi sometimes.

”And then,” Said grandmother was explaining in a fervored frenzy, “it would explode! Well, that wasn’t according to plan, but nothing really is complete without a good explosion!”

Wasabi was detailing her last experiment, something or other about injecting something into something else. There was also another thing to do with chemicals? Avocado didn’t understand a word, but she enjoyed her time with the crazy old coot.

”Sure!” Avocado laughed. “Nothin’ like gettin some sparks going.”

”Nothing at all!” She cheered. “My lab is always open, if you’d like to earn more.”

“I appreciate it.” Avocado smiles. “I can’t say I know too much ‘bout them science things though. The only sparks I know are the ones that come off an anvil, huh Wasabi?”

The older cookie cackled. “Please! Call me grams.”

”Grams, huh?” The bigger cookie cracked a grin. “Why, I thought a cookie as bombastic as you would use a bigger metric!”

The two descended into laughter, Avocado bellowing and Wasabi shrieking. In the midst of their joy, they didn’t notice Mustard enter, hands in hoodie pockets.

”I’m back.” She said through the laughs.

Wasabi continued, winding down into chuckles rather than screams. Avocado wiped at her eyes and waved. “Hey, Musty!”

Mustard bit back a smile, and shoved her teenage angst back onto her face. “Work on that nickname.”

”sure, sorry.” Avocado grinned. “You’re back early.”

”I ran.”

Avocado pet put a loud “ha!” And nearly fell back in her chair.

Mustard blushed. She pulled the hood up on her hoodie, attempting to hide it.

”You sure as sugar are gettin’ funnier, Musty.” Avocado stood from her chair. “I knew you when you were barely a dang lump of dough, and look at you now!”

Mustard averted her eyes, shrugging. “I grew up fast.”

”Sure did.” Avocado grinned. “And your Grams did too!”

”Ha!” Wasabi exclaimed. “Bigger and stronger every day! It’s the self-experimenting that does it.”

With a smile, Avocado head to the door. “Well, ladies— somebody’s gotta man the smithy. I’ll take my leave, and see y’all next week.”

”Seeya.” Mustard said simply.

”Stay outta trouble, you two.” Avocado left, but not without one more grin.

When the door closed, Mustard released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She sat and pulled her hood back down. 

Noticing this, Wasabi eyed her granddaughter. “You feeling alright?”

”What?” Mustard scratched at her neck. “Yeah, I’m... fine. I just thought Avocado would stay longer.”

A grin spread on the scientists face.

Mustard eyed her oddly. “...what?”

”Is that why you came home early?”

With an embarrassed “oh my god!” A heel turn, Mustard clomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, ready to blast angsts music from her boom box and pine over her family friend.


	6. Pistachio and Avocado

“Avocado cookie!” A loud, booming, but feminine voice exclaimed.

Avocado turned around, holding a freshly smithed sword in her gloved hand. The smithy wasn’t as smoky as usual, but the figure still remained unseen in the doorway.

”Yeah, that’s me!” Avocado called back. After a beat, she said “whatcha need?”

Pistachio cookie stepped into the light, brandishing a dull spear. “I require a weapons repair— or, if you see it fit, a new blade!”

Setting the sword down, Avocado turned to Pistachio. “Pistachio!” She exclaimed with a slanted grin. “Hey! Haven’t seen you in here for a while. What’s up?”

”I just told you ‘what’s up’. I—I request a new blade.” She awkwardly gestures to her spear.

”Well shoot, she just needs a sharpenin’.” She stated after observing the full point. It could easily be fixed. “You never sharpen a spear before?”

”Of course I have!” Pistachio explained. “But you are a capable smithy and keeper of many fine weapons. It would be fit for you to handle it.”

”Me? Aww.” Avocado pretended to get embarrassed, taking the spear from her hand. “You’re too kind. I’m nuts about you!”

Pistachio cocked her head.

”...cause... cause pistachios are nuts.”

”They aren’t. They are technically stone fruits.”

Avocado sighed. “Well, least I learned somethin’ new. Lemme sharpen this for you.”

Defeated, Avocado went to sit down. She scraped away at the top of the spear with another piece of metal. Seeing her face, Pistachio blushed, then piped up.

”It’s kind of you.” Her voice was quick than usual. “That you are ‘nuts’ about me. I’m ‘nuts’ for you too.”

Avocado looked up from the blade and chuckled, sparks jumping from the two pieces of metal.


End file.
